User blog:Purpleface95/iOMG Review and opinions on Freddie and Sam
Warning! There will be spoilers here! Also, no ship warring please! Thank you ;) When I first saw iOMG promo, I was so excited :) But, I still had doubts that Freddie and Sam will kiss cause remember iStart a Fanwar? Yeah, they mislead the promo :P But iOMG, it was different. What I love in this episode : They showed that Sam has character development. She didn't hurt Freddie and she was nice the whole day. In my opinion, she wanted to show Freddie she changed (maybe). Of course, I love the part where Spencer was listening to Radio Dingo song :D He was tortured by radio dingo songs :) Of course, my favorite part is the ending :) Sam finally admits she loved Freddie after all these years of him and her fighting :) That kiss was something more than they're first kiss. What I don't like this episode : Not that much but there was one part I hated and it's Spencer stuck on that box(I think). I mean, I know it's a project but I just think it's abusive. It's like iLook Alike again, they abused him. They can't let Spencer eat chowder. But that's the only part I don't like. But it's really funny. The rest, I liked it :) What do I think about the kiss : It's obviously not just a kiss. That kiss is very special if you asked me. From what I saw, Freddie opened his eyes when they kissed. I'm not good in body language or anything but I think he's shocked, but in a good way. Maybe he also have feelings for Sam, but very shy to admit it. So as Sam. Some people speculated he did or did not kissed back. In my opinion, he didn't kissed back but he just left there hanging. I think he was surprised but not angry. What do I think about if Carly is jealous or not : To be honest, i really don't know. We knew Carly had a relationship with Freddie on iSaved Your Life so she might have feelings for him at that time. Now, in iOMG, I really don't know. Let's just see it on season 5 :) What I think if Freddie likes Sam or not : In my opinion, Freddie MIGHT like her. There are a lot of episodes that proves Freddie might like her or even the past seasons. The first proof I've seen is iReunite With Missy, which he gave up his cruise think just for Sam. iKiss is also a big proof. If he really hated Sam, he shouldn't have kissed Sam right? I'm not really sure if Freddie will like Sam or not on Season 5. But hey, this is iCarly we're talking about. Lot's pf surprises :) So, this is my opinion. How about yours? What do you think of iOMG and Sam and Freddie developing with each other? Do you also think Carly might be jealous too? Comment if you want :) Category:Blog posts